


It's Your Wound (But My Sutures)

by Princesszellie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Fun and Games, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, caf is the way to an ensigns heart, i made them babies this time, jumping around the time line, lets go to medical, lots of painkillers will be consumed, some pining for fun, until someone loses an eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesszellie/pseuds/Princesszellie
Summary: Sticks and stones can definitely break bones, and when Thrawn and Eli spar “it’s all fun and games until someone loses an eye”. It might not actually be an eye (this time) but someone is certainly going to medical.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	It's Your Wound (But My Sutures)

Eli felt the staff whistle past his ear as he ducked. It had been a close one; he was starting to get tired and it was getting harder to avoid the attacks. His own staff easily blocked the next hit but he felt his muscles quiver from the impact.

“Good, but remember not to drop your shoulder.” Lieutenant Thrawn warned.

Eli wiped the sweat out of his eyes with the back of his hand in the momentary reprieve his instructor gave. “Yes sir.”

At least twice a week for the last year of their deployment on the _Blood Crow_ Lieutenant Thrawn and Ensign Eli Vanto had been practicing various forms of combat sparring. Their tradition of sorts had originally started because no one else on the _Blood Crow_ wanted to fight the Chiss officer- he had spilled a little too much of his shipmate’s blood- so he had been left with Eli.

Eli was admittedly weak in most forms of combat; he could hold his own with fire arms and was a decent marksman but hand to hand he was about a five second hold out. They had found he did have some affinity to forms of staff and baton fighting- having a weapon gave him at least a fighting chance against Thrawn’s speed and flawless techniques.

Over time Thrawn felt Eli, an unrepentant paper pusher even when they were still in the academy, had greatly improved in stamina, form and strategy. There were even rare days he was able to take Thrawn by surprise; very rare. Today was for sure not one of those days.

Something had just been off from the start. Eli was having a hard time keeping his head in the game and today Thrawn had decided to push him. Thrawn only pushed when he felt Eli was ready but perhaps he had misread his partner’s abilities this session.

Thrawn’s next combo came swiftly, starting high but sweeping low mid series. Eli was able to at least block high but he was totally unprepared for the scythe like sweep Thrawn unexpectedly took at his feet while Eli pointlessly guarded his middle. The human’s reflexes weren’t fast enough to doge low and pull his feet off the ground and the staff connected with his shin _hard_. There was an unnerving _crack_ , a howl of pain and Eli twisted awkwardly on the now totally numb leg and fell to the floor.

Thrawn froze instantly at the sound of pain, the staff falling from his hand as he dropped beside Eli. Eli was on hands and knees breathing hard as the room went hot and cold in turns and a strange _buzzing_ sound emanated from somewhere.

Thrawn repeated his name, for the third time “Eli…”

Finally able to hear through the bees in his head Eli rolled into a seated position and gingerly put the throbbing leg out in front of him.

“ _Krayt_ this hurts…” he hissed leaning forward to see the damage. Thrawn too peered down at the injured extremity. Eli reached for the spot screaming the loudest for attention, gasped in pain and pulled away fingers covered in his own blood. “What the hells…”

Confusion, disbelief and a touch of anger welled up over the pain- never once in all their previous sparring had Thrawn made Eli bleed. Sure, some really deep bruises came with the territory- and occasionally Thrawn had been on the receiving end of one himself- but how hard had he hit Eli to break skin this deeply?! Pretty damn hard, in fact at the rate the blood had begun to flow it was clear the wound was fairly substantial. _Krayt._

“I really didn’t expect it to bleed.” Thrawn said with clinical coolness.

 _Why the fuck wouldn’t it!?_ Eli’s mind screamed and he worked hard to keep his breathing as level as possible- one didn’t just yell at superior officers, even when in excruciating pain. Also it didn’t seem like the best idea to let his blood pressure rise any higher given how much blood was spurting out from between his fingers.

“Let me see,” Thrawn removed Eli’s hands and pulled gently at the fabric obscuring the view of his handiwork. The swelling had been instantaneous, already an interesting shade of deep purple. Human skin was so delicate- much like fruit- and very much like dropping a meiloorun Eli’s flesh had split open at point of impact and the blood was flowing at a fairly alarming rate. There was also a whitish something in the red, sticking out at an alarming angle. With a sickening realization Thrawn moved to prevent Eli from seeing anything more.

Eli took a sharp breath as Thrawn’s fingertips accidentally made contact with the raw edge. “I’m sorry.” He said softly in response and in general. He pulled his hand back, Eli’s bright red blood a strange contrast on his own blue skin.

“It’s fine. An accident. I don’t think the bone is broken….” Eli’s voice was as tight as the smile he tried to give his assailant.

Thrawn glanced at the wound again and back at Eli’s suddenly colorless face. “Are you certain?”

No. He wasn’t; but Eli was having a hard time keeping it together and he just wanted to lie down and not get up at this point. His teeth were audibly grinding.

“Do you want me to call for the med team?” Thrawn’s ever practical calm cut through the roaring in Eli’s ears.

“No, I think I can walk.” He held out a hand for assistance up.

With some unexpressed doubts, Thrawn grasped the offered appendage firmly, fully expecting Eli’s weight to dead-drop as soon as he was upright. There was just something about his current color and fogginess to his eyes which seemed to imply a fainting spell was perhaps imminent.

Eli was startled by how _cold_ Thrawn’s hand was against his own. Somehow the sensation had cut through all the other sensory over-load happening in his body and his brain laser focused on it. He shivered slightly in excitement. No, it couldn’t be, he was just going into shock…that had to be the cause.

Their eyes met briefly and Thrawn raised an eyebrow at him, a silent question of _are you ready?_ Or maybe _what is wrong with you?_ Both were valid.

Shaking off whatever was happening Eli nodded and let Thrawn pull him to his feet. He bit back a curse when instinctively he put weight on the injured leg and was rewarded with lights and fire. Thrawn braced slightly as the predicted faint started, but Eli held together and didn’t allow himself to give in to his tunneling vision.

Carefully Thrawn put his arm around Eli’s waist and the man’s arm over his shoulder to support him. “Ready?”

“Yes sir,” Eli continued to feel strangely detached from reality, and it wasn’t all caused by the pain now.

Slowly they made their way out of the training room and limped down the corridor towards the nearest lift. It was slow going, Thrawn was extra careful not to push Vanto mostly because the idea of carrying him down to med didn’t seem like the most fun they could have today. Thrawn felt they _had_ been having fun right up until his staff had made such violent contact with Vanto’s shin.

Eli just focused on every step until the lift, each of which was agony. Now he wasn’t sure the bone wasn’t broken, there was just so much pain, it seemed more likely it was. He wanted to be mad at Lieutenant Thrawn but somehow as they stepped into the lift and he had the opportunity to lean in his side just a little more he really couldn’t find it in himself to be.

As the door whispered closed Eli got a glimpse of the blood trail they had left and wondered absently about who would have to clean it up. He had a suggestion if anyone were to ask…

“I really must apologize, I didn’t realize my attack would hit so hard.” Thrawn also noticed the mess and felt guilty again. “I generally pull my strikes.”

Eli glared up at him sharply. _You bastard._ “Well thanks for that I guess,” he snapped. The last year and a half of training together was practically worthless now. Fantastic.

Thrawn physically flinched at Vanto’s tone. He just made the situation much worse. Eli’s mouth had the dangerous down turn that warned Thrawn a storm was yet to come his way- once there were resources to devote to it. The ensign was even paler then before, which might just be the addition of _rage_ to his current state, and he was grateful when the lift stopped on the medical deck.

Readjusting his grip around the human’s smaller waist, Thrawn prepared to take his weight again as they walked. Eli took a steadying breath which did nothing to help the agonized pounding of his heart or his leg and took the first step out. It felt like eternity before they reached the triage doors.

Neither was prepared for the barrage of questions their arrival brought, and as Thrawn helped Eli on to the exam table their eyes met again. For a heartbeat there was fear in Eli’s dark eyes and the lieutenant squeezed his companion’s shoulder encouragingly. The fire was quickly draining out of the human now they had reached their destination, and it was clear shock might finally win.

The doctor began asking a million questions which Eli felt were Thrawn’s duty to answer- it was his fault after all. He really, really didn’t feel well all of a sudden. The voices around him buzzed in and out, he was only picking up fragments of Thrawn’s story and the doctor’s inquiries.

“I am surprised that it bled…” Thrawn repeated to the doctor.

“Did you _not_ see the bone sticking out Lieutenant? Of course it’s going to bleed.” The doctor didn’t even try to veil how stupid he thought this alien was.

Eli’s eyes widened for a second then rolled back completely. Thrawn had a split second to stop contemplating the doctor’s murder and to catch Eli as he fell back, preventing him from cracking his skull open as well. As he eased Eli gently down, his hand cradling the back of his head almost tenderly, Thrawn noticed (for the first time) the faint freckles spread like stars across the bridge of the humans nose and cheeks. Normally Eli’s darker skin tone cloaked these marks but his currently ghost like complexion had revealed the blemishes. Thrawn felt their appearance to be both surprising and endearing.

Thrawn hadn’t realized he was staring until the doctor cleared his throat loudly a _second_ time to get his attention. “That will be all Lieutenant Thrawn. We will take it from here.”

Tearing his eyes away from Eli’s face Thrawn stepped back, “Of course sir. Thank you.” He was loath to leave, but he knew there was no further assistance he could lend to the situation.

Stepping back into the corridor, and right into a set of their bloody foot prints, he frowned at how disrespectfully the doctor had addressed him. Of _course_ he had seen the severity of the wound- he had honestly seen worse- but what good would it have done to tell Ensign Vanto? None. In fact it would have put him into shock faster and thus in real danger. Thrawn had made the correct decision. No doubt Captain Virgilio would be requesting his presence shortly, and it was likely the command officers would press Vanto to draw charges. Eli wouldn’t, but they would try for it anyway. The Imperial Navy was so frustrating sometimes.

Deciding it would be best to clean up and wait in his quarters Thrawn glanced at the closed infirmary doors behind him, silently wished Eli a warrior’s fortune and left with a strangely anxious heart.

\---

Eli sat at his workstation, his leg awkwardly elevated on a pillow cushioned chair and encased in icepacks. Currently the throbbing was a manageable dull ache, and today he was feeling fairly productive. The med team assured him the injury was healing very well, but it would take some time.

He was still technically on med leave and bedrest, but he couldn’t stand lying in bed staring at the ceiling any longer. He had stuff to do. Really no one would know if he sat at his station and picked away at this report for a while. No one came into his quarters anyway- besides Thrawn.

One very small perk to being non-ambulatory for several days was Eli required a ‘runner’, an aide if you would, to fetch things like food, data cards, meds and most importantly caf. The obvious choice had been Thrawn- particularly since it _was_ his fault and once Eli made it clear he wouldn’t press any krayt spit charges of ‘assault’ against the Chiss officer, Captain Virgilio decided a suitable punishment for them both would be for Thrawn to wait on Vanto hand and foot.

So far it was working out nicely- except currently Thrawn was late with his caf. With a deep sigh Eli reached down to rub at the sore spot currently packed in ice and bacta. His whole life was frustrating, and he was still wearing the look of disgruntlement when Thrawn entered with a cup of caf carefully cradled in his hands.

“Hey,” Eli greeted, the displeasure at life melting off his face at the first whiff of caf.

Thrawn extended the cup to him and waited expectantly. Over the last few days Lieutenant Thrawn had become an expert in preparing Ensign Vanto’s caf. It had taken a few tries to get the correct chemical mixture- it had been quite challenging truthfully- and there had been many disappointed looks upon receipt of incorrect concoctions. Eli had been polite enough to drink them anyway, but it bothered Thrawn and encouraged him to greatness.

This was apparently what he had achieved with this particular cup as Eli’s eyes lit up and he actually smiled at him for the first time in days. “Thank you. This is perfect.” Eli praised.

Thrawn felt strange warmth in his face and he smiled back. “I am glad to finally have it correct. I will endeavor to continue.”

It was Eli’s turn to blush; the whole situation was spiraling into an uncomfortable weirdness. He sipped his caf and looked down into the mug; it really was _perfect_ better even then he sometimes made himself. Of course Thrawn would be good at making caf- he was good at everything.

“How are you feeling?” Thrawn asked, he had noticed the heat rise in Eli’s face and while not unusual for humans, in this circumstance it might imply a medical complication.

Eli shrugged, “I’m fine. Getting over here wasn’t pleasant but now that I’m settled it’s comfortable enough.” Caf helped.

Thrawn kneeled down to inspect Eli’s set-up. Another thing Thrawn was annoyingly good at was being a very conscientious nurse. Maybe it was guilt pushing him to take such devoted care of Eli- even at the very beginning, right after he had been released from medical and had been _very_ surly- Thrawn hadn’t batted an eye. At least not externally; Eli was willing to bet inside that well organized head there existed several very viable plans to murder him and make it seem like an accident.

Feeling the limb wasn’t elevated enough Thrawn fetched another pillow from the bed and added it to the pile, gently lifting Eli’s leg and placing it under. Eli flinched more from habit then from pain but Thrawn caught it anyway.

“What is your pain level?”

“About a five? Maybe. Really I’m fine, it’s feeling better.” Eli didn’t want Thrawn to fuss over him anymore; he was just starting to feel like he was regaining his independence. It had been fun for the first few days to have the lieutenant on a short leash but now Eli just wanted to get a few pages further in this report then take a nap. The one downside to re-growing a bone was how _exhausting_ it was. The fatigue was the worst part. He was hoping the caf would help.

Eli returned to his report still sipping his perfect drink. Thrawn watched him intently, looking for any signs of discomfort or need. The human really did appear better both physically and emotionally today. He started to stand from his kneeling position beside Eli’s chair.

“Do you have duty?” Eli asked nonchalantly, not shifting his eyes from the screen.

“No, I am not on for another four cycles.” Thrawn answered looking up at him.

Eli nodded thoughtfully, feigning disinterest but failing. Thrawn’s red eyes narrowed slightly as he attempted to read Eli’s confusing body language. He got the general impression he was being asked to stay- that Eli wanted company. Feeling the stare Eli glanced at him, his eyes confirming what Thrawn presumed.

Thrawn was happy to stay, Eli truly was his only friend on board the _Blood Crow_ and the (deservedly) cold shoulder he had been given the last few days had been wearing on him. It would be quite enjoyable to be allowed friendship again.

There was the awkward issue of the only other chair in the room being used for limb elevation, so Thrawn settled for the floor. Leaning with his back against the side of the workstation, his long legs extended in front of him and crossed elegantly at the ankles, Thrawn took Eli’s datapad and popped in a datacard from his own pocket. Eli smiled watching the process and was still smiling when Thrawn glanced back up at him.

“Want a pillow?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

Thrawn smiled back, “No thank you. You appear to be hogging all of those as well as the chairs.”

“My apologies. I will try and be more considerate in the future.” Eli teased Thrawn’s proper Basic back at him. Thrawn ignored the jibe but the smirk didn’t leave his lips as he pretended his datapad was more interesting then Eli’s soft chuckling. Just like that all was restored between them, and they settled in to companionable silence to work- like every other day.

**Author's Note:**

> This got long, and went weird places and drew on inner demons I didn't know still had voice. I broke my leg BAD (like shattered into four pieces and I am 18" of titanium from the knee down) several years ago. It's a weird experience, to put yourself THAT out of commission. Also regrowing a whole leg bone is, in FACT, the most exhausting thing you can do. It doesn't bother me much these days except in the deep cold (lucky me to live on planet HOTH 6 months of the year) and my life is largely not impacted. I mean I still ride horses every day- all that matters! <3 
> 
> I however did NOT have a nice Chiss nurse to boss around and bring me caf so...clearly I suffered. Lucky Eli. Some people get all the fun! 
> 
> To be fair I DO conduct electricity so its almost like having a super power- so there is that.....Otherwise, I do not recommend breaking limbs, or letting your superior officers do it for you (or ride green horses you don't really know). :)


End file.
